


Invincible | Takeshi & Isao story

by nightcloak666



Category: Free!
Genre: Characters belong to my story Invincible, F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, Murder, This is their story, warning for child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcloak666/pseuds/nightcloak666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in the 'Invincible' world.<br/>The story begins three weeks after Sousuke’s birth. Provides insight into his childhood, and specifically Takeshi & Isao characters.<br/>Part 1: Early years [0-6 years old Sousuke]<br/>Part 2: Later years & how the Invincible ring came to be [6-17 years old Sousuke]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> Work currently unbeta'ed.  
> Enjoy! :)  
> [Dedicated to my amazing beta! :)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [It all begins.]
> 
> "Eagles don't hunt flies."

“Hey, Mr Dad!” a laugh was heard on the big, shiny black yacht.

A tall man stood on the side talking on his phone, big smile on his face. His face was young, not a touch of wrinkles, bright eyes resembling the colour of the ocean. Takeshi was grinning; he turned hearing his name and waved to his friend who was showing him two bottles. Champagne and whisky. Pointing at the bottle of champagne, he returned to the conversation he was currently having. The wind blew his black hair out of his face.

“Are you sure you have everything?” he asked.

“Takeshi,” warm female voice replied. “You were supposed to rest. Have fun. Stop worrying about us.”

“How is our little boy?” Takeshi looked at the beautiful sea, a big beautiful fish swimming past.

“Good!” she laughed. “Just gave him a bath. He is refusing to fall asleep, though.”

“That little imp,” he sighed, making his wife laugh. “He’s going to be right trouble, huh?”

“Of course he will! Right after his dad. Stealing hearts and diamonds,” he knew she was smiling bright. It was his turn to laugh.

“Be careful, and call me if you’d even feel there’s something wrong…”

“Takeshi,” she interrupted. “Stop worrying. Everything is ok. Please rest, you need it…” She did not finish, as little child’s cry stopped her. “Ah, Sou is calling. We will talk later, see you soon, love!”

“See you,” he replied, knowing she couldn’t hear anymore as she ran to their child before he could say it.

He took a deep breath in and listened to the ocean. He couldn’t hear his friends’ conversations and laughs here; it was peacefully quiet.

Slipping his sunglasses back on his face, the sun irritating his eyes, he made his way back to the back of the yacht, where the party was taking place.

“New daddy is here,” Isao laughed, clearly tipsy, stumbling a bit, and threw an arm over his shoulders. “Stop stressing, your wife would take down all of us if she had to! Time to celebrate!” He gave him a glass of champagne, and other guys stood up with theirs.

“For the little boy, our little Sousuke,” Isao raised his glass. “So he will be strong, healthy, happy, loved, feared and never have too little money or power!”

The sound of glasses bumping into each other was heard mixing with laughs and congratulations.

They were singing that night.

*

Takeshi stretched with a yawn, laying at the front of the yacht, looking up to the stars. The smile did not come off his face since the beginning of the party that now has ended and his friends went to their beds.

They decided it’s absolutely necessary to celebrate him becoming a father, and bribed his wife to let him go. His woman loved shiny jewellery, and they totally used it to their advantage.

Or so they thought. She was telling him that he needs to get a break from work for awhile already, to leave for a holiday, or he will finally collapse. Even when he could get a few minutes break, having an infant at home made any sort of rest impossible. Of course he refused leaving her so soon after giving birth, but his friends took the matter in their own hands.

He smirked to himself, remembering how she told him they gave her a necklace to bribe her to let him leave. She did not tell them that she was working on it since a few days already, instead let them think that they have won and so she had one necklace more in her collection.

“So, Mr Dad,” Isao showed up by his side, a relaxed smile on his face. “How does it feel?”

Takeshi side eyed him.

“Oh, you know,” he sighed theatrically. “No sleep. Exhaustion. Crying. Headache. Eating, bathing, sleeping, eating, bathing, sleeping…”

“Ok, ok,” Isao quickly stopped him, terrified look on his face. “Stop scarring me.”

He laughed. “Calm down. Having a son was the best thing that could ever happen to me. You can’t describe a feeling of holding your child in your arms for the first time. It’s just… the best feeling in the world.”

“So I am going to stop having any doubts…?”

Takeshi turned on his side to look at his friend who was chewing on his lip.

“You will be a great father.”

Isao took a deep breath. “I hope you’re right.”

“Did you choose a name yet?”

“Ah, yeah.” He smiled. “Kisumi.”

*

Takeshi and Isao jumped into the water at the same time, splashing the water at each other like fools once they surfaced. Other guys were cheering, then they jumped to join them.

Takeshi never felt so happy, everything was so carefree they all were laughing without a reason. They forgot about all the problems they were dealing with lately, relaxing, drinking, smoking, playing, having fun.

They climbed up the ladder some time later, and sat together to eat the food served by the cook. More drinks followed, relaxing the atmosphere even further.

“Mr Yamazaki,” the bodyguard came to his side, interrupting his conversation with Isao. He handed him the phone.

“Yes?” he asked with a smile.

“Son,” he straightened up, hearing his father’s voice. When he started the conversation by calling him son, it barely ever meant anything good.

“What happened?” the cheerful atmosphere popped like a balloon. He stood up to talk on the side, concerned.

“Umiko is dead.”

He blinked.

“What?”

He heard a sigh at the end of the line, the man was quiet for a moment, which irritated him.

“The police circled the house. Nanase shot her.” He said slowly, quietly. “Sousuke was taken by the social services.”

“No,” he shook his head. “I called them, they were ok, they…”

“Takeshi,” his father said quietly. “I didn’t want to call you before clearing the whole mess up, but I did not want you to find out from someone else. You need to stay on the sea.”

“No,” he repeated. “No…” He did not know what was going on. Takeshi was having the best time of his life, celebrating the birth of his son, his wife was happy, he was on a beautiful, massive yacht drinking and laughing with his friends…

“You need to stay on the sea,” his father’s harsh voice was like a heavy weight dropping on his shoulders, making him choke. “They are going to lock you up if you’re going to show up in Japan now.”

“Sousuke…”

“Your mother already went there with our lawyer to get him out of their dirty hands. Don’t worry about him, he’s going to be safe. You can’t come back now,” he repeated again. “you need to be free to take care of him later.”

Takeshi did not answer, he slid down to his knees, a choke escaping his throat. The phone fell out of his hand and he grabbed the railing to steady himself, as his body started shaking.

“Takeshi?!” Isao stood abruptly, and a moment later strong arms circled Takeshi’s shaking body.

“Nanase killed Umiko,” he choked and tears followed soon after. Not remembering when was the last time he allowed himself to be weak in front of other people, but he couldn’t care less about keeping his face now. Hiding his face in Isao’s shirt, he sobbed harder, feeling his whole world crashing.

What he’s going to do now?

“Shhh,” Isao brought his arms tighter around his friend, lifting his head to look at the other guys who gathered around them, faces full of worry.

“What happened? What would you like us to do?” the man standing in the front of the group asked, hands in his linen pants’ pockets.

“I am going to murder him,” Takeshi said quietly, his voice suddenly so cold it made Isao cringe. He stood up, for a moment looking down, gathering himself. Then straightened up, took a deep breath in, and looked at his friends with such a hard look it made them take a step back.

“Do you wish us to go back now?”

“No,” he gritted his teeth, starring at the sea, hands curling into fists. “They are going to lock me up the second I will take a step in Japan. We need to wait. But then…”

“You can’t go alone,” Isao whispered. “You need our help.”

Takeshi shook his head.

“No. This is between him and me.”

Isao swore that if his eyes could turn red, they probably would.

*

Three days.

For three days he was the responsible father, taking care of little Sousuke and not getting into trouble, before he snapped and made Isao babysit the child for one night.

“You’re making a mistake,” Isao tried to stop him, hand grabbing his jumper.

It was an awful night. The rain was pouring so badly he was completely drenched before he made his way out of the car to Isao’s door. There was no need to tell, his friend already knew what he was planning to do.

He pulled the hoodie lower on his head.

“I won’t be able to get my peace without revenge,” he looked at the sleeping child in Isao’s arms. “What I am going to tell him in a few years? That I did not kill the one who murdered his mother?” he hissed, the cold wind making him shiver.

“I am not telling you to forget about revenge,” Isao tried to pull him inside, but Takeshi took a step back, hands gloved in leather stubbornly in fists. “Boss told us to wait. They will know it was you. They will lock you up. Or kill!” he said desperately. “Let another person do it and get locked up. Idiots want to prove themselves. They will do it for you. And you’re going to be safe and have your revenge! You did not even think this through! What AM I suppose to tell your son when he will ask me why you’re dead?!” he fisted his hand in Takeshi’s jumper, pulling him closer. “You want revenge or to be alive and raise your son?!”

“I want both.” He looked at him, anger flashing in his eyes. “And I will do both.”

Isao’s hand dropped hopelessly when he pulled out of his touch.

“Take care of him. I will be back before morning.”

*

The fury blinded his brain that night. He kicked the door open, took the gun out, and searched through the rooms. He found her in the master bedroom, alone.

“Tsk, tsk,” he bared his teeth. “Your husband murders Yakuza’s woman and then leaves you alone?”

She did not have a chance to say anything, he just saw her frightened look and then shot. Desperately he continued on looking through the house. He kicked the nearest chair when he realised that Nanase really had to leave with their son.

Takeshi slid down the wall, swallowing hard feeling tears stinging his eyes. He did not feel any better. He felt even angrier.

*

Isao opened the door and tugged him inside by his sleeve, not saying anything. Takeshi was pushed to sit by the fireplace, hoodie taken off before he could say ‘but’, and Isao threw a blanket on his shoulders and headed to the kitchen.

He hugged himself, not caring about the cold water dripping from hair down his face. He growled frustrated when Isao started drying his hair with a towel.

“Stop whining, you’re going to act like a child, I am going to treat you like a child.”

“He wasn’t there,” he said quietly, when Isao put a warm drink in his hand. “I only killed her.”

The wood in fireplace cracked, making them both jump.

“Good,” he looked surprised at Isao, seeing him smiling. “What? You wanted to kill them all? What’s better than making him feel the same as you do?”

He took a sip of the drink, considering. Maybe Isao was right. Making the man suffer exactly the way he does now was definitely better than letting him die. Death was a price, not a punishment.

“Hey,” Takeshi felt friend’s arm on his shoulders. “Stop the dark thoughts. You two are even. Now you need to focus on your son. Anyway, he is some right work, isn’t he?”

Takeshi appreciated friend’s swift ability to change the topic.

“Did he wake up?”

“Yeah. Looked around, starred at me trying to hypnotise me, or something, and then fell asleep. I guess my presence was approved.” Eyebrows furrowed, he whispered to Takeshi, making him laugh, even though the sound was a little bit choked: “He is doing the same creepy thing as you, scanning freaking everything, I swear to God.”

*

His father was mad, as expected. Luckily one of the youngsters went in his place for murder, explaining the situation to the police as wanting to prove themselves to Yakuza. And what’s a better way than revenge in the name of the boss’s son.

Everything calmed down then, came back to the usual. Nanase was only kicked off his pedestal, and reduced to another random policeman giving tickets to the drivers. Meanwhile his father started getting sicker, fighting with cancer again. At the age of twenty Takeshi was forced to take his place. Only a year after he lost his wife.

Yakuza wasn’t just one group, even thought they all went by one name. It was divided in a few main, then probably even smaller groups of kids trying their chances but no one cared much for those.

But there was the boss of all the bosses, and Takeshi decided to take his place. Yamazaki were always the highest rank, but he wanted them to be more. He needed something to fill his time too, and taking care of Sousuke wasn’t doing it. It only reminded him of his wife.

He became ruthless. His father would be proud, really. Always fighting for him to be colder, stronger, stricter, Takeshi always refusing to be like that… he finally was who his father wished him to be since the beginning.

He understood his point when he lost Umiko. How much easier everything would be if he were emotionless from the start.

His mother took care of Sousuke, seeing him leaving the child with the babysitter all the time.

She did not approve of him obsessing over work and ignoring the child. Sousuke grew up to be a healthy and strong boy with her, and it made his heart ache whenever she sent him pictures of him taking first steps, or videos of saying “mama”. He knew that kid’s happy days are counted and it saddened him. But he would not let him go through the same pain as him.

When Sousuke was six, his mother died in a car crash.

Isao tried to help then, making him laugh. He wanted to put Sousuke in the same school as Kisumi, it was evident he did not trust his parenting skills at all. He wanted to watch over. He knew Takeshi would do something unacceptable to him. Isao probably grew to be the most terrified of him but never lost hope. He was working hard trying to not let him stay in the hell he created for himself, but Takeshi was the most stubborn man he knew.

When the 6 years old Sousuke cried because he missed his “mom” and put his hands up, expecting Takeshi to pick him up and hug, he went to his knees, grabbed him, and told him that boys do not cry.

He hated himself.

But he knew Sousuke would thank him one day.

Isao tried to interrupt at first. When he saw him ignoring the crying child, he shouted at him to pick him up and hug. When he refused, he did it himself, ending up being kicked out of his house. They lost contact for some time, Isao explaining that he can’t watch him abusing his own child. Considering he did not really leave, and still tried changing his techniques, he quickly realised the man tried to scare him.

Of course Isao would not leave a child in the need of help.

Sousuke quickly learned to not expect warmth from him, but he was clever and tried to get it from others. Especially Isao. When he found the kid with his little hands around Isao’s neck, hugging him tight, he snapped.

It was the first time he lost control and shouted at him for such a long time, it ended up with Sousuke having a panic attack. When he finally noticed the fear in his own son’s eyes and the difficulty he had in breathing, his body shaking, he stopped abruptly. He did not even have a chance to say anything before Isao punched him so hard in the face that he lost focus for awhile. He just heard the door getting shut and then silence.

Isao came back alone a few hours later, explaining that Sousuke was safe with his wife. Takeshi did not move, still sitting in the same spot. He felt nothing, the blood running down his face.

“You need to stop.” Isao sat by him on the floor.

He said nothing.

“Sousuke went in such shock that they had to give him lots of medicine to just put him to sleep. The doctor said that he went through a big trauma so he might lose his memory, or parts of it.” Isao turned his head to look at him. “You are abusing your own child, Takeshi.”

“I don’t want him to suffer in the future,” he replied quietly.

“So you are terrifying a child that has no chance to fight back?” he grabbed his chin and made him look at him. “You either promise me that you will start treating him like a good father should, or you will never see him again, I promise to you.”

“It’s my son, you have no right…” he hissed.

“Then act like his FATHER.” Isao stood up and looked at him from the above. “Either you get your shit together, fix your relationship with Sousuke, or I am going to make sure you won’t ever have a single right to him. _**Ever**_.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Later years and how the Invincible ring came to be.]
> 
> “Your destiny is shaped by choice, never by chance. Beware the decisions you make, no matter how small, for they will be your salvation…or your death.”  
> ― Sherrilyn Kenyon

It was easy to say, “fix it”. It was already too late. For both him and Sousuke.

The kid did not say anything to him, keeping himself as far away as possible. There was no fear in his eyes, there was nothing. Which terrified Takeshi.

What has he done?

To not make anything worse, not trusting himself, Takeshi decided to devote himself to mafia. Without him at home, there was little that could go out of control. Sousuke was mainly at school, then one of his employees was watching over him at home, the cook ensuring he has everything to eat. He ignored reports from school about the child keeping himself on the side, not making friends. The suggestions his child needed a psychologist only made him angry.

Isao watched over him, he could feel it, the anger turned into pity and need to help again.

*

When Sousuke was ten, he found out that he has a sister. Takeshi had an urge to punch himself in the face when it turned out that a year after losing his wife, he made another, some random woman met at a bar, pregnant. Drunk, desperate, with no control.

Surprisingly to him she hid it, instead of at least asking for money to support. Maybe she wanted to, but finding out about who he is, she wisely decided to stay away.

She died and left in a letter whose child it was.

Yori was a typical street kid, bringing nothing good to their house. She was upset after her mother’s death, ending up getting in trouble all the time. Luckily Sousuke did not do the same, but unfortunately decided to take her mistakes on his shoulders. Takeshi did not stop him, if Sousuke wanted to be punished instead of her, then it was his choice.

Takeshi’s rules were simple. No disobeying. Expected perfection. Punishment for doing wrong. Presents for accomplishing the absolute best.

Only weak people show emotions.

He kept the kids at distance. Takeshi knew he won’t ever get anything good out of Yori, but he wanted Sousuke to become the perfect boss one day. Seeing his son’s cold, detached behaviour, the loyalty he had for his own sister, made him proud. He accomplished what he wanted since the beginning.

He grinded his teeth hearing that Sousuke has a friend that he spends a lot of time with. But he did not say anything. Isao gave him a hard look when he said “but”.

He was away nearly every single day then, most of the time not even in Japan, so he let it go. The child deserved to have someone. He had amazing grades and started swimming which he was good at, so Takeshi wasn’t angry.

When he came back after a long time, and Sousuke hugged him, he snapped. He cut himself quick enough to not end up with giving Sousuke a panic attack again, but he quickly ended Sousuke’s contact with Rin.

It wasn’t easy, considering kid’s mother found a weak point, and reunited the kids again. The fact that he wasn’t at home most of the time made the situation difficult to control. At least he managed to keep them away from each other in the swimming pool, and his son had no bad swimming times because of the team the pink haired boy put him into.

When he saw Sousuke crying in his room one day, he actually asked him what happened instead of telling him to man up. Hearing that the pink haired boy is leaving because he found himself some friends who he wanted to swim relays with, he stood in silence for a moment, fury building inside him.

It was exactly the sort of pain he wanted his child to never suffer, and he failed him again.

Seeing him not cutting contact with Rin, instead like a fool waiting for his letters, and trying to make their driver take him often to Iwatobi to see the kid, he nearly snapped at him again. Instead he decided to anonymously send a letter to Sousuke, pretending to be a gangster from another group, and wrote to the kid that he will murder the pink haired boy, simply because of being his friend.

It was enough for a 12 years old boy. Sousuke was nearly shaking, trying to pretend it does not bother him that Rin pretty much at the same time decided to move to Australia anyway, and instead told Takeshi to ensure he will get there and be safe.

Takeshi hoped that that sorry excuse for a friend wouldn’t ever show up again.

Luckily he stopped writing soon after.

*

Of course he wouldn’t tell his son that he started his training earlier to take his mind off the kid. It pained him to see Sousuke checking the mailbox every single day, until one day in fury he tore all the pictures he had with Rin and threw them away.

Takeshi knew he still sent him bracelets often and did not stop him. It was his son’s choice, and he had to learn from his own mistakes. At least he stopped checking for letters and sending his.

He took him on his first lesson in shooting soon after. Isao side eyed his idea for the “dad time” but decided it’s better than nothing.

They did get closer with Sousuke. He completely focused on learning how to shoot and swimming, and became really good at both. The older Sousuke was getting, the surer he was becoming, and they started enjoying their conversations once they started understanding each other at least in some ways.

When he started teaching him simple tricks, explaining how people work, how to deceive, fool, make people eat out of his hands, their bond deepened further. Sousuke had to trust him and he slowly did. The results were amazing.

Then they started playing poker together. Isao laughed.

He couldn’t understand what was going with Sousuke, when he started distancing himself again. He started spending more time in his room, did not want to go out, and Takeshi couldn’t figure out what he did wrong again.

He thought it’s a good thing that he had to leave Japan soon after. Maybe Sousuke needed space, maybe Takeshi wanted to move too fast.

When after two weeks he received a call from his employer that Sousuke collapsed at home and he could not wake him up so called the ambulance and they rushed him to the hospital, he could feel his blood freeze.

And at the same time one thought went through his head:

You’re going to pay for hurting him earlier.

Isao was by their side when they found out that Sousuke has leukaemia. Only then he realised how important Isao always has been.

Whenever Takeshi’s hands shook too much, whenever he was close to lose control and show his fear to Sousuke, Isao was there. Supporting. Always supporting. Not letting him give up. Keeping him strong.

And serving a punch if it was needed.

They found the illness soon enough and Sousuke did not need to go through many chemotherapies, but even a few proved to be hell.

He did not remember carrying his own son that many times during his first years. Isao cruelly noticed that Sousuke shouldn’t have gotten so sick to have his father finally properly care for him.

Sousuke’s illness was like a shock that finally slapped him hard enough to get him out of his slumber, to stop him from being pathetic and self-pitying.

It was sickening that his son had to faint in his arms for it to finally happen. He agreed with Isao.

He finally realised the worst did not happen to him yet, but it could.

Takeshi doesn’t have nightmares often, but when he does, it’s one of that night.

He was sitting by Sousuke’s bed, who was going through another chemotherapy. At that point he was so thin, that holding his hand he believed he’s giving him needed strength.

Sousuke was feverish for awhile, murmuring something whenever he woke up for a few minutes. The doctor came to check on him, and it was clear that he was worried.

Takeshi petted his kid’s hair, telling him to be strong. He knew Sousuke would be alright, he did not even consider anything else.

It was his son. His blood. His strength.

Sousuke looked at him then, face pale, unhealthy red tint on his cheeks, breath uneven. He whispered that he’s sorry he won’t ever make him proud, how he wishes he could win Olympics… and meet Rin. Takeshi did not have a heart to be angry at him then, just used it to make his son fight.

He grabbed his hand tighter, he told him to win this fight for his dreams.

Sousuke looked only once at him, little smile on his face. His body went limp seconds later, the computer giving out a loud, squealing noise.

He normally wakes up at this exact moment.

The doctors rushed in then, kicked him out of the room and started doing everything to get his son back. He stood like frozen by the glass separating him from them, starring frightened. He did not know what to do. He was a man of action and all he could do was watch, needing to trust those people that they will do everything to save his child.

At some point he felt Isao’s hands grabbing his arms. The man was supposed to pick them up from the hospital. Both of them.

He did not say anything.

They just watched.

When the computer started beeping calmly again, and the doctor turned to them and nodded happily, he let the breath he was holding for what it seemed hours out and slid down the glass to the floor.

Isao held him close, whispering some nonsense in his ear.

The therapy finally started working, slowly Sousuke came back to being a healthy boy once again.

And Takeshi engraved ‘Invincible’ on the pinky ring Sousuke was supposed to receive on his 16th birthday.

*

It took around a year for Sousuke to gain his full strength back. He started going to business meetings, Takeshi began involving him in as much as he believed responsible.

Kisumi quickly befriended Sousuke and Takeshi was hopeful that Sousuke would forget about Rin. Unfortunately the kid decided to come back to Japan and remembering Sousuke’s wish to see him again, he did not stop his son from moving to Samezuka. Not to mention Takeshi’s plan turned against him, and what once was a reason for them to separate, now Sousuke used as an excuse to reunite them. 

Takeshi was ensured that Sousuke will regret his decision.

Maybe once again Sousuke had to learn from his own mistakes.

He wasn’t worried, though.

His son was invincible after all.


End file.
